


Alien Worlds

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Callisto and Astronema meet... and have a little 'fun'.AU.RP Fic.





	Alien Worlds

Callisto had followed the call for help from someone. She had no idea what she was signing up for and yet she was aware that the woman who she was joining was.... different. Now, as she finally flickered into existence, she spoke up softly. 

"Where am I?"

"You’re on The Dark Fortress..."

A soft silky and calm voice purred from behind her. A slow smile spread across Callisto's face. Her voice a light purr. 

"And you are...?"

The figure with big curly blue hair emerged from the shadows.

"Astronema....Dark Princess of Evil."

"Princess...."

Callisto's word was again soft spoken, and she smiled, a wolfish grin as the rest of the words sank in. 

"Am I supposed to serve you Princess?"

"You could say that...yes."

"In what way?"

"I'm sure we can think of something..."

"Kinky..."

"I didn't say anything.... Your mind went there."

"We seem... alike."

Callisto shrugged. 

"Plus, you are very.... attentive."

"So are you."

"It's.... rare to find another... like me."

"I wonder how...alike we are."

"We can always find out?"

Astronema smiled.

"You like to eat pussy?"

She asked in a low breathless voice. 

"I've always enjoyed it. Although, I don't submit... I prefer to please people for my own reasons."

"Would you like to eat my pussy?"

"I would."

Astronema smiled.

"Then please do..."

She purred indicating the zipper on her pants. Callisto moved closer, taking a little while to understand how to undo the girl's pants. Astronema smiled and purred with anticipation. After a while of struggling with the zipper Callisto moved to pull the pants lower. Astronema closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled slowly, a small smile appearing on her face as she waited for the sensations that were to come. Callisto hesitated only long enough to be sure she wouldn't slip whilst she worked before lowering her lips to Astronema's clit, suckling lightly on it. Astronema tilted her head back and let out a long deep purr. Callisto hummed with pleasure at the sound, moving to settle into a subtle but firm pace of suckling and licking. Astronema began moaning softly. Callisto slowly upped her pace. Astronema's moans got louder. Callisto upped her pace further. Astronema laced her fingers into Callisto's hair. Callisto upped her pace. Astronema began gently thrusting her hips into Callisto's face. Callisto smirked and upped her pace again. Astronema soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
